The Desert Terror
''"The west/east desert trembles with huge earthquakes..." '' '' The Desert Terror is a pre-hardmode boss that can be fought in the desert.It can be summoned naturally when the player has at least 140 hp and 7 defense.It can also be summoned with a Tomb Crawler Salvage . Stats *2600/3400 (expert mode) *35/60 (expert mode) damage (Head) *20/40 (expert mode) damage (body) *15/ 35 (expert mode) damage (Tail) *10/20 (expert mode) damage (Stinger attack) *15/20 (expert mode) defense Loot *1 *30-60 *21-34 quillite bar (100%) *20-24 lesser healing potion (100%) Notes The Desert Terror has 2 attacks (with one new attack in expert mode). : 1. The Desert Terror will charge at the player with full speed. Usually very dangerous and deals high amount of damage. : 2. The Desert Terror will partially burrow into the ground with half of its body exposed. It will shoot stingers with its body parts. : 3. (expert mode exclusive attack) The Desert Terror will spawn 2-3 tomb crawlers out of its mouth. : : Tips on beating The Desert Terror : The player should make an eye of cthulhu like arena, with multiple layers of platforms. Recommended potions are ironskin, swiftness and regeneration potion. The player can also use the well fed buff and the tipsy buff (if the player wants offense over defense). The player is reccomended to have copper/tin armor if they're playing on normal mode. The player must have at least iron/lead armor if they're playing on expert mode. Reccomended accessories are: cloud in bottle, grappling hook and hermes boots/flurry boots The player should use a silver/tungsten or gold/platinum bow with jester arrows, since the Desert Terror is a worm enemy. The player can also use the ball o' hurt or the rotted fork, but never use short range melee weapons like broadswords. The player can avoid almost all attacks of the Desert terror, although if youre playing on expert, be careful, as the tomb crawler attack can seriously mess you up. The charge attack should be relatively easy to avoid if you have a cloud in a bottle or grappling hook. If not, try to change directions to make the Desert Terror give up and do its next attack. The stinger attack is tricky, since the stingers come from '''every part of its body'. Surprisingly, this attack can be stopped very easily by making a small box or long line of blocks. Because the stingers don't go through blocks, they will break when they hit the blocks. The tomb crawler attack is by far the most dangerous, as the tomb crawlers will be charging in your direction the moment they're spawned. When this attack occurs, use your bow to kill them as fast as possible. 'Lore' "The desert terror was once just a tomb crawler,searching for food and water.There was barely any water supply,but a ton of food.One day,however,The tomb crawlers all grew up into dune splicers,except for one.It was running so low on water and food supply that it forced itself to grow big,but without noticing,it became an enormous serpent worm.It killed and ate everything it saw,and unfortunately for you,its next meal is you..." Updates Version 1.1 - Now has 3000 on expert mode. Version 1.2 - Has new stinger attack. Version 1.3 - Now has 2600 on normal mode and 3400 on expert mode. Category:Bosses Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Monsters